


Shadows from My Past

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Stockings 2019 [13]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Dork Lovers Server Stocking 2019 (Queen), Gen, Time Travel, from 1985 (live aid) to 1963, gushing over ones idols, older macca is very emotional, younger bug-boys are super excited about future music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: It's the night of Live Aid and Freddie Mercury accidentally has 85' Paul McCartney touch a time machine where they (+all of Queen) meet the young Beatles, including a living John Lennon. There is definitely exactly zero freaking out had.
Relationships: Queen & the Beatles
Series: Stockings 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	Shadows from My Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheStateOfConfusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStateOfConfusion/gifts).



> To be clear there will be:  
> 85' Paul McCartney goes by Macca  
> Young Paul goes by Paul  
> Brian May goes by Brian  
> Brian Epstein goes by Epstein / Eppy  
> George Harrison goes by George  
> George Martin goes by Martin  
> John Deacon goes by Deacy

It seems like it was only a year ago that Queen was on the verge of never getting back together again. They obviously had to record The Works and now for Live Aid. After being such a roaring success today, Brian can't imagine they will ever remain parted. 

Which is why his adventures and misadventures from Star Fleet Project have slipped his mind. The boys and their entourage are all crashing at Brian's place because his is the home with the second most space and Freddie's Garden Lodge is under renovations. 

Yet in one of his living rooms there is Doctor Rowan who is as much relic from his Star Fleet Project days as the machine they have with them. "I-Hi," Brian says as politely as he can after getting so sloshed. 

Rowan waves back, their regular indifference tinged by an eager smile curling the edges of their mouth. "Sir! Sir, it's powered up."

It takes a moment for that statement to filter through the alcohol. "Really?" That is actually an important possible scientific discovery. The machine had been found whole and unoperational in the recesses of the University's research storage after fire burned the records and a person was forced to recatalog everything. Rowan had been unable to investigate with their merge resources and thus had teamed up with Brian or rather his money to look into the matter.

The machine appeared to not be broken in anyway and as it has some kind of residue that wasn't dust from the storage, they did assume it had once worked. But they couldn't figure to what end or almost more importantly what it ran on, which seemed to be neither electric nor petrol. 

Freddie far past tipsy to say nothing of the coke was still affectionate as he draped himself over Brian's back as he enthused over 'Brian's science' with his 'dearest Sharon' giggling from two feet away. He was actually being sincere and not mocking, he just found the science aspect a little difficult when so out of it. 

Once Brian had simplified it as much as he felt was needed and felt Freddie and his sharp chin dig into his shoulder as he nodded, their singer jumped to latch onto his newest friend Paul McCartney, who for once was lucky enough to escape without a drag name sticking to the long held 'Macca' instead. "Isn't he great? So smart," he slurred to the ex-Beatle as he held him gently by the arm. 

Macca was good enough just to smile and nod along, possibly the most sober one here. The pretty-boy faced man looks good, obviously not to exhausted after his one song set but every now and then tiredness creeps in around his eyes. It's not, Brian suspects, because of actually fatigue of the body but from this being his first show after Lennon's death. It went well though, and the whole thing made him happier rather than sadder. Which Brian finds is also how it is with him, performing before people, before a loving public, makes him feel happier.

Macca lets himself be led by a stammering Freddie as he describes loving his 'soul-brother,' 'the best guitarist,' 'absolutely fabulous hair' 'let's me dress him in whatever I want, so glamorous despite the clogs.' Macca seems to be more than humoring him, genuinely happy to hear so much about band members that love each other so much. Should get Freddie started on Roger if Macca really wanted to see love. 

It all goes wrong when Freddie reaches out to touch the machine still clinging on to Macca. The very instant there is skin contact against the aluminum hud there's a pulsing light that blinds and dazzles the eyes. When he blinks them clear they are no longer in his London townhouse. 

Brian can feel himself blush like he hasn't since he was 14 and Lucy Hugh had asked him to dance. They appear in fact to be standing in front of four very young Beatles in a recording studio that while it might have existed in the 60's was definitely made in the 50's from the interesting wallpaper choice.

The Beatles are young, very young, with moptops and buttoned up collared shirts, hell Paul even has a tie on for study work. They are shocked and horrified to see these strangers appear out of nowhere and George Harrison is even calling security on them. A young living John Lennon however is not afraid, merely stunned as he stares over Brian's shoulder. And sure enough there is a quickly sobering up Freddie with a forty year old Macca that looks more horrified than his young band mates. 

It appears that only Queen and the older ex-Beatle have travel through this time machine, leaving Rowan, Elton and the rest behind. 

The studio door opens and a large man shows up at Harrison's call with a lither man following behind. The smaller man is impeccably dressed in a double-breasted suit and perfectly shined shoes, a shiny diamond watch glints around his wrist. "No wait," Lennon says as he moves over to a 20-something Paul, angling his head away from the where he is staring in fascination at Roger's face, probably surprised to see someone with even more girly-good looks than him, to look at himself.

"Wot?" He questions upon seeing himself.

"We apologize for time traveling," Brian says as means of explanation, "As it appears we have done so but it was an accident." He doesn't speak out loud the next conclusion, that he has no idea how to undo it. 

The two men that just entered, Mal Evans and Brian Epstein blink at this, unbelieving and yet there is the proof right in front of them. Everyone is much in the same state of stunned disbelief, including the producer and mixers behind the glass. 

Macca pinches himself and then a younger Paul extends his arm where both Macca and John pinch it simultaneously. "You look like your gonna pass out from the shock," Harrison notes. "And then cry," John tacts on with all his finest manners.

"Sounds about right," Macca answers nearly swaying on the spot. Freddie wraps him up in his arms and carefully lowers him to sit right there on the carpet.

"And you are?" John questions.

"Freddie Mercury, pleasure to meet you," Freddie says charmingly sticking out a hand, "Big fan."

"Wrote a song for you called Song for Lennon," Macca says from where he's doing measured breathing between his knees. Freddie hadn't been aware that his career was being followed so carefully but then again he did just dedicate a whole song for the man and was in no way subtle about it naming it that.

"A song writer? Is this your group? What do you play?" Ringo asks, still seated behind his kit as though he's calm and relaxed rather than exploding at the seams to meet real life time travelers. 

"We are called Queen," Deacy answers politely. 

"Grand," Harrison says honestly. 

"How humble." / "How modest." Paul and John say simultaneously, turning to face each other to flash a grin at their in sync thinking. Macca carefully does not hyperventilate on the floor. It's not just that he misses John although he was like a brother, and now is just a missing aching limb, it's that he misses them when they were like this, when they were such good friends. 

"I'm one of the main songwriters but we've all penned some. I'm not the lead just the lead singer," Freddie says to quickly establish the record. "I use to play the piano but I prefer to sing without playing, allows me to do more on stage."

"And my song, what's it about?" John asks curiously, now that he's done looking at the four members of Queen he just peers down at where Macca is huddled on the floor before plopping down to sit next to him, pulling out a cigarette and offering the pack to his distressed friend. Which is so unbearably uncharacteristic of his friend that normally moochs from their packs, that Macca might just start bawling. It's bad enough that he's squeezes his arms around his knees so tight just to stop from hugging the man. 

"Life being a bitch," Brian answered honestly. 

Freddie laughed. "Well partly, but I suppose we could show you," he said pointing to a microphone.

Roger started to shake his head, "No, nu-uh, no way." 

"What's the hysterics for? This audience more intimidating than Live Aid? Maybe try without your glasses on," Deacy teased as he flicked Roger's prescription sunglasses.

"What?" The drummer scrunched up his brow, "No, no that's not it. Look!" He pointed to where Ringo had still not moved, deeply fascinated by the time travelers from behind his kit, his tiny, tiny kit. "I don't know how to play such a-" Roger self-censors the adjective. "That kind of a kit will not produce the same sound," he finally says diplomatically. 

"I'm sure you'll make it work darling, think of poor Brian," Freddie dismissed casually. Epstein looked around alarmed while May looked at him meaningful raising his hand, he was indeed dismayed to see both current electric guitars and more concerning amplifiers. 

Still Harrison was good enough to fork over his guitar and Brian hesitantly tried out its 'new' sound. "Not that we don't love our blue-eyed drummer," Deacy joked quietly as Ringo liberated his seat for Roger. The two drummer shared a teasing smirk at each other. 

Paul's iconic Hofner bass was given to handed over to Deacy. He strummed a single note and looked up horrified, it was strung for a lefty. 

Paul flopped down on the floor on the other side of Macca who had partly recovered, in that he was like a horse with blinders on completely ignoring the John at his side. "Here, here," Macca asked with a hand outstretched and the fastest Deacy had ever seen it, it was taken apart and restrung. To do it that quickly he must have done it hundreds of times. 

Harrison and Ringo went to stand with Mal while Epstein took a primly seat on a Vox Amplifier that was not in use. And then, even with a song that was by no means a hit from their worst, at least commercially, album Queen gave it their all. It didn't matter if they hadn't played this song in ages and hadn't prepared. It didn't matter if the crowd was half of the world or a handful of blokes, Freddie Mercury put on the best fucking show. 

The last notes of Life is Real was still hanging in the air when Freddie turned to give his drummer a very questioning look, "Action this day?" Roger looked down at the tiny drum kit and very politely did not cry, throwing his hands up only to smash them down, trying his best. Action this day was followed by Crazy Little Thing Called Love which almost by definition was meant for the kind of instruments they had, followed by Tie Your Mother Down.

Macca was the only one from the future could tell that the normally explosive thundering hard rock sound was toned down but they boys sure didn't notice, jumping up to dance to the relentless beat. Ringo and Harrison were good enough to dance with each other but both John and Paul, unhindered by the separation of the stage danced eagerly along-side the jiving Freddie. 

Freddie finished with a We Are the Champions on the piano, which while pushed aside was very much still plugged in and ready to go. George seemed to genuinely think this song was excellent and touching about the trappings that comes with fame while John seemed rather to swaying his lighter sarcastically. 

Once done with their set Queen came to the front of what could have been a stage and bowed. "Can't even imagine what they sound like on their own instruments," Paul said poking his older self, who lifted his head from between his knees to smile. 

"Amazing, absolutely stunning. Got a stadium bigger than the palace and it's filled to the rafters but there isn't a soul that isn't touched, not a voice that isn't singing along," He smiles slow and sweet, in such a way that it reminds Brian of what he has heard rumored. 

That Paul McCartney possibly wanted to quit showbiz. Not stop writing songs or making albums, but no more live performances, no more touring or concerts. Said he'd rather leave it to the younger folk, he'd had enough. 

"We could teach them We Will Rock You," Deacy said casually, like he hasn't dying inside from standing this close to his idols in their prime. 

Those from the past look at them blankly but Macca smiled devilishly, "You know what? I really think you should." And he got to his feet, all the better to stomp standing. Which caused his two bookends that formed the original McLennon to follow.

"Alright it's real simple," Freddie said in his flirtiest, sultriest voice. Stomp, stomp, clap. "Don't speed up now, Rog will keep time," and indeed the only blondie did his best to make his drums shout. 

Personal, almost one on one, setting caused the angry protesting, violent song about such clashes became like a vindictive accusation. It was electrifying and invigorating. "This song makes the whole room come alive don't it?" John said with a meaningful look at both Paul's once it was over. 

"Imagine what it does to a concert stadium," Macca says wearing a calm facade because a single emotion might break the dam within him.

John whistled, "We write anything that good?"

"Paul performed Live Aid earlier today with us, and the whole stadium lit up because everyone knows that song," Deacy says as he lights up a cigarette. 

"It is a good song," Macca shrugged, it was almost a shame he had written it about something so personal and now it was everyone's. "'Pose there's no denying I can write a good one," literally the best in the world if counting by records sold or number of 1# hits. "But it takes a real performer, a real artist, to take songs few of them know and do the same."

He turns to look at John but his young face burns in his mind and he diverts his eyes to look at the whole band plus their manager and roadie, hell there's even Martin staring from behind the glass. "There's- There's so much I don't quite know where to start, you'll have to believe me but there are going to be these things called music videos. There's going to be a channel on the telly, although sometimes it's just a program in the evening or whatnot, and they are going to play the song that comes a video made by the musicians. And they're- I don't think I'm over stating it to say it's become larger than radio."

He turns to look at Queen as he continues, "It started with recording of the bands playing, like us the Sullivan show, but then someone," He lifts an eyebrow at the smirking Freddie who very much looks like the cat that got the canary, "Thought they should rather be more like short films that followed the music or it's meaning more closely." Brian also looks pleased as punch to have created the whole genre of music videos but the bassist looks indifferent and the drummer down right sour. 

"Now they've become even more crazy and story packed as they try to outdo each other but Queen for the song Radio Ga Ga had this gesture that went along with it," And so he demonstrates as incorrect as half of the crowd had, Freddie had always indeed a fist not an open palm. "And Live Aid, there were all kinds of artists from all stripes, pop or rock, it didn't matter, and so the audience was just as varied. And Queen, they hadn't even signed on to the concert when tickets were sold, so no one bought it ‘cause their name was up there."

He pauses, obviously a talented storyteller because even though it's clear where the story is headed, everyone is on tender hooks. "Imagine over seventy-thousand people, just specks as far as the eye can see and even though they didn't buy to see Queen and they hadn't toured with this song yet, they were all," He makes the clap gesture again, "Following suit like under a spell." He sits back, tempted to light up seeing everyone else smoking. "I can't do that."

Freddie makes a face like he's not to sure about that. John too is doubtful, "I'm not sure about now you're old, but these girls would absolutely die for you McCharming." 

Macca tries his best not to show his pain on his face because it's true, he's become old and since 82' older than his dear friend will ever be. Those in the know however can see how his face twitches and his expression stills.

To distract from that Brian jumps in to address Mal that doubles as a personal assistant. "We used a machine to get here, and I have reason to think it might be here, in London, at Imperial University. I'm just not sure what I need to say to be able to have access to it."

"Yeah, not to mention, even if it is already built, we don't know how it's powered. 

"Greg," comes a voice from the control room. They turn to see George Martin, the Beatles producer and long considered the fifth Beatle, speaking into the microphone. "Greg is currently a student at Imperial, he's studying some kind of electrical engineering."

"Do you have his number?" Mal asks. And then there's the question of if they are all off to follow. Macca doesn't think he can be here another moment more without crying hysterically and needs some privacy to collect himself. Funnily enough, the irony of the situation is that John doesn't notice because he's so wrapped up in paying attention to younger Paul. Brian needs to come along to find the machine but the rest of Queen would like nothing more than to stay and chat with these icons. 

And so that's how 3/4 of Queen and all of the young Beatles stay to chat, even Martin is good enough to stay and talk to them about how he works and helps. 

It was all so terribly interesting. The 18 part harmonizes Queen was so known for and that was such an important stable of their early sound is currently impossible with their technology, and yet they talk about how Abbey Road's Sun King was such an influence on them, even if the Beatles had only done it on a smaller scale. Similarly with stereo technology that was really only starting to be a thing towards their later years. 

They chat to discover that they are just about to wrap up A Hard Day's Night, which is their first album to have no covers. Queen I (the first self-entitled album) had no covers but by then the standards had changed and honestly they happened to think their songwriting was good enough to write an album.

And now something similar was happening with the Beatles and yet... Deacy had heard rumored along the grapevine, as had Roger apparently, Macca's regret not to have Harrison right more songs. This is the first album to have no covers and that's great and all and with the benefit of knowing the future, they know it's going to be a success. And yet it is the Beatles only album to be 100% McLennon tracks, which might not be a good thing.

So Queen's sonic volcanoes share some meaningful glances but what are they to say? Do they dare to change history? And if they do, how can they ever get back to their time if everything is different? Or is it arrogant of them to assume that this small change, that a few songs and some music can really change so much? 

Yet like all music, this would go beyond the lyrics or the melodies. This could serve as what McCartney needs to realise that the world doesn't just revolve around him and John, that he has two other talented band mates. This could give Harrison more confidence, which could change everything. Would he speak up more? Leave the Beatles sooner? Anything could happen, good or bad, and this was not to be done lightly.

Or at least so thought Roger, who despite being accused of being so reckless was well aware that his actions could have consequences and tended to act with that in mind. 

Deacy on the other hand had dated a conservative Catholic girl that didn't believe in taking the birth control pill and ended up getting her up the duff. Which is why perhaps it was not all that surprising that he would be the one to speak out to the Silent Beatle. "You should write songs."

"Me?" He questioned genuinely, as though the thought had never really occurred to him. 

Deacy widen his eyes and wriggled his eyebrows, "Oh, yes. I do have it on *good* authority that you'll be rather killer at it."

Freddie has somehow missed consideration about change the timeline either. Instead he thinks on the album Let It Roll and agrees, nodding, "Oh, yes, truly darling. And not only you," he turns to Ringo, "We don't all write songs the same way. I'm not just talking about process although some of us might like a quiet room while others love a busling train station, I mean a little less literally.

I write lots of songs, don't think I could ever really stop. I have so much to say and they're always coming to me but that's not the same for Deacy. Deacy's more of a melody first kind of man and he tends to give them to us like the sweetest of presences. Which is good then that we're a team effort," He gives a little playful bump to Deacy who is flattered by the complement but at least now thinks he is worth of it after AOBTD.

Freddie continues, "You write few songs and we've never talked personally, so I don't know how you felt about it, but you've talked in interviews about how difficult it can be for you to shape all the lyrics. You always need someone to serve as a rubber duck to bounce your ideas off of and they are always about," he waves his hand, "Fanciful things."

Ringo seems to think about this for a moment before pointing to Roger, they had talked earlier drummer-to-drummer, "Did you say he," he jabbed a thumb at Freddie, "Wrote a song about a giant king rat?"

Freddie tries to way this away, "Yes, I did it too in my earlier days. I did a bit of world building for a fantasy novel I was thinking about, this was before I joined the band and so I wrote a few stories about that world and it's ruler but that was strict fantasy. Your's, I'm thinking in particular of Octopus Garden, are more like the fantastic rather than a whole new world."

Roger added to even further clarify that jumbled explanation, "Like how Tarzan or Twenty Thousand Leagues under the Sea are both wondrous and extremely unlikely, bordering on magical and yet both set in this world with its rules."

Ringo nods along before looked at his dear friend. "So we're gonna write songs. Apparently yours are better than mine."

"Not necessarily better just more numerous," Brian says as he returns with Macca, Martin and a man that must be his son. Brian comes to stand over where they are all huddled sitting on the carpet, "But I don't particularly think it's a good idea to tell them about the future."

"We're just trying to make things better," Deacy says unapologetically staring up at Brian, looking at him meaningfully. Queen's guitarist remembers how good it was for John to start writing, to have a say in a studio session and the way his whole face light up when he first heard 'You're My Best Friend' on the radio. 

They carefully didn't turn to face Macca but he sighed loudly bringing attention to himself, "Yeah, that's a good idea. There's- It'd be nice to try and improve things, even if only a little."

"But wouldn't that mean we wouldn't be able to return to our timeline?" Roger asked the question that had been burning up inside of him.

Martin's son Greg tilted his head thoughtfully, "No, not really. I mean, I think May was right when he suggested caution in changing things because good intent might not be enough to actually makes things better, so you should be careful in what and how you change things but most things shouldn't destroy your timeline. Really the only things that can are if you interfering with something that leads to child you dying or like a giant different event in your life."

Only one event really comes to mind. Despite it only being the early 60's it's already too late to save Deacy's dad from his fate and it was such a defining moment of his life that he doesn't even know if he'd risk changing it. 

"So what do we know about this time travel?" Ringo questions, still fascinated by real life sci-fi despite getting to know them as people. 

Brian sighs as he sits down next to Freddie, curling on his soul-brother for support, "Well either we got lucky or that's part of how it works but Greg was actually the one to build the very machine that sent us here. He's trying to build a machine that captures the energy of a crowd, he's in particular inspired by the Beatles' audience."

"Capture the amount of energy they're putting out and you'll power all the world's lights," jokes Paul.

"Right, exactly, that was the thought. They have all this energy and they are just screaming it into the void-"

"And here I thought that was my eardrums," John interrupts to a crowd of giggles.

"I'm sure your professors must have loved you," Brian says with the patience of having been a math professor himself even if briefly. He doesn’t actually sound peeved to have been interrupted. John can't deny that, smirking with a little wry tilt to his head. "And so Live Aid was enough energy to power it."

That makes sense to them of course but, "How are we gonna get back then?"

Brian shrugs dejectedly and it's Macca that speaks, "We think Woodstock." 

"That's in 69'," Deacy states dryly, years and years from now. More than half a decade away from everything, their lives without their families, wives, or children, without the sweet music that can only be made with 80's technology. 

There is a quiet that falls over the room and crushes any good mood that meeting their idols and discovering future rock, if it wasn't for bubbly Freddie. He might just be putting it on, naturally more of an introvert, but that doesn't stop them from feeling much better. 

He gushes about not only all the wonderful music the Beatles will write but how much it will touch people and affect their lives. In fact there are so many of these, it's hard to know where to start from. The hippy movement was very much helped along by the Beatles and their music that tried to bring, love, peace and good things to the world. 

So Macca decides to teach them All You Need is Love and the light seems to come back to him. There's nothing like music to reawaken his soul, except perhaps making it with John. And as Macca dictates with his new, yet familiar face, George dares to pipe up a suggestion. A suggestion that Paul eagerly accepts wit the reasoning of, "I've already lived these years with you and if I have to live six of them again, I really rather not repeat them exactly."

And so there isn't just hope for these next years, until Woodstock, but also hope that again Macca is trying to create a better world. There isn't one single thing that he can fix to make everything alright but he can try, piece by piece. So he tells them honestly that none of their marriages will work out while they are still touring but soon, very soon, they'll stop and then they'll be able to meet people and really have families. 

He speaks of touring and their crazy schedule as a terrible thing that made them near mad, forced inside of hotel rooms with nothing to do while the fan's fanaticism trapped them. He speaks not just of the fun of drugs but also the very really fact that they over did it, everything really. The partying, the drinking, even the sex, not just the drugs. 

Queen listen to his wisdom of age and see much of this as being true in their lives. For example Freddie has tried to cut back after moving out of Munich, cutting Barbara out of his life and setting up with his Irishman.

And so perhaps the Beatles will have a different future and perhaps they will see it sooner than expected for it will only take a few more months for Greg to finish his machine and Deacy will have the bright idea to bring the machine to a Beatles show, wondering if the machine is affected by proximity. And as they had arrived the time travelers will return having learned so much but also having taught so much.


End file.
